First Love
by kAoMi1
Summary: This story is about Sakura and Li... there is the destroy card which tries to kill the two... lots of action and a little bit of blood...romance about S&S as well... ENJOY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!
1. Reunion of Friendship

Disclaimer: This story is about Li Syaoran who falls in love with Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura isn't aware of Li's feelings yet, until Li tells his feelings for her later on. He just hopes that Sakura will accept his love and return her feelings as well. I would say that this fanfiction is S&S love story. but not that much in some parts. There's a lot of action in here as well. Well.. You can decide that on your own.and also, the part where Sakura uses the "Void Card" (from the second c.c.s movie) Li didn't tell his feelings for her that time.anyway, enjoy reading!!!!!  
  
"You.you are my first love. Sakura." he said to her quietly, which took the young girl's breath away.  
  
Japanese translations: gomen-sorry ashiteru-I love you nani-what doushite- how arigatou-thank you Hai-yes  
  
First Love  
  
The tall, chestnut-colored hair boy stood silently against the wall, staring at the beautiful sunset through the nearby window. The light breeze from the wind blew his hair away from his face. He was the descendant of the famous magician named Clow Reed who first created the Clow cards. His name is Li Syaoran which means Small wolf in Chinese.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes, thinking about the last time he was in Japan capturing Clow cards with Sakura, and about the final judgement. A little frown appeared on his face but disappeared slowly when he thought about Sakura. A sudden curiosity filled him whenever he thought about the girl.  
  
"How come she was always so nice to me when I didn't return her kindness?" he thought. The way she always forgave him, the way she always smiled gently at him whenever he was around. A slight blush reached his cheeks but he wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!! Someone yelled, and fell on top of him as she hugged him. "What are you doing in here? Everyone is looking for you! Why aren't you at the ceremony?" a girl screamed. She was a young girl with long black hair and red eyes who looked about the age of 14.  
  
"Mei-lin? What do you mean?" the boy asked with a puzzled look. She just ignored him and quickly grabbed his arm jerking him towards a door. "I MEAN about the ceremony!!! Don't you remember? The girl asked as she pulled him outside the door. Syaoran thought for a minute then said  
  
"Oh!!! The ceremony!!! I completely forgot! Sorry." he replied.  
  
"What? You forgot about the ceremony?" Mei-lin said. "Well.. I." he stammered. The girl gave him a grin and said "anyway, just change into your Chinese outfit and come to the backyard ok?" and with that she was gone.  
  
Syaoran quickly changed into his suit and went to the backyard. There were a lot of people. They were all part of the Li clan. They were celebrating the birthday of Clow Reed, Li's ancestor. Every 5 years, they had a huge ceremony to celebrate Clow Reed's birthday. Li walked towards to where the people were. There were fire crackers in the sky, with lots of decorations around. That day ended peacefully. The next day was for him and Mei-lin to go back to Japan. They had already stayed in Hong-Kong for 5 months. Syaoran and Mei-lin arrived at the airport with their bags ready.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back to Japan." Meilin said, looking at the tall boy. He just gave her a slight grin and gripped on his bag handle. They finally got in the plane and were ready to go back to Japan.  
  
********************************* A young girl with auburn hair and deep emerald eyes walked slowly to school with her best friend Tomoyo. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, which meant Cherry blossom in Japanese.  
  
"Well, I guess Mei-lin and Syaoran-kun are coming back to Japan today!" Sakura said cheerfully with a little smile.  
  
"Yes, I know, we'll be able to see them at the airport today! Tomoyo said, also smiling. They finally arrived at school and went into their classroom. After school, Tomoyo and Sakura walked home together.  
  
"Wow!!! Aren't you exited to meet Mei-lin-chan and Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked her purple-haired friend. Her friend gave her a sweet little smile as she said "yes, I am, we'll be able to meet them at the airport today."  
  
Finally they split up and Sakura got to her house. "Hi, Kero, what's up? Sakura greeted to Kero happily as she went into her room. "Huh, your home already? " Kero said.  
  
"Yeah, oh, and did you know that Syaoran-kun and Mei-lin are coming back today from Hong Kong? Sakura asked Kero. "Those Chinese brats?" Kero blurted out. "Kero!!!" Sakura yelled angrily.  
  
"I told you not to say that about them, they are my friends!!!" she yelled. "Humph!" Kero snorted and began to play his video game. Sakura stared at him and then looked at the clock beside her.  
  
"Hoe??? I'm so late!!! I promised that I would meet Tomoyo at the airport!!! I got to go, Bye Kero, I'll be back in a while ok? And don't even THINK about stealing my ice-cream in the fridge, or you'll be dead meat!!!" and with that Sakura was gone.  
  
***********************  
  
Li stared at the cold, misty clouds through the airplane window quietly. He wasn't thinking much, just enjoying the pretty sight that lay before him. Mei-lin was feeling a bit uncomfortable because of the strange silence and decided to break it.  
  
"So.Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo are going to be at the airport once we arrive there, did you know?" Mei-lin asked. The sudden sound disturbed his quiet moment. Again, he flushed because Mei-lin had said "Sakura".  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Mei-lin asked, tapping him on his shoulders. "H.Huh?" Li asked. Mei-lin gave him a puzzled look. "Oh..um.sorry, yeah, I know that they are coming." Li stammered. Mei-lin gave him a queer look, and stared at the boy seriously.  
  
"You know. you've been acting a bit weird for the past few days, is everything ok?" Mei-lin asked, in a worried way. "Yeah, I'm fine! Never better." Li instantly said.  
  
Mei-lin gave him a frown and said "I don't think so." but Li just ignored that. "We will be arriving at the Japanese airport station in 10 minutes." The airport person said. Finally they arrived at the airport.  
  
"We're here!!! Mei-lin screamed and hugged Li so tightly it almost suffocated him. So, they both got their bags and began to search for Sakura and Tomoyo. Finally they caught notice of them, and headed towards them.  
  
"Syaoran!!! Mei-lin!!! Over here your guys!!!" Sakura yelled from far away. She was waving at them so they could see. Mei-lin rushed towards Sakura, while Li walked slowly. From far away Li could see the three girls hugging each other tightly. When he finally got close enough to say hi, Sakura caught notice of him and gave him a sweet smile. Li stared at her face, and quickly looked away and turned red.  
  
"Huh? " Sakura said and went to ask Li what was wrong. "Um..Syaoran-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly looking directly at Li. This took his breath away. "Syaoran-kun??" Li thought, she haven't called him that in a long time. Li just caught a glimpse of her and blushed again and said "I..I'm fine." Li muttered.  
  
"You guys, guess what???" Mei-lin yelled. Everyone looked at her, expecting her to say something. "At the ceremony, they even celebrated me and Li's marriage for later on!!!" Mei-lin yelled happily with goggle eyes at Li, blushing dreamily.  
  
"That's so cool!!!" I'm happy for you Mei-lin, and for you too Li!!!" Sakura said, smiling at Mei-lin and Li. Mei-lin just kept staring at Li with goggle eyes, while Li, just stood there looking down, not too happy about what Mei-lin just said. That's when Tomoyo looked at Li sadly and figured out what was going on. She figured out that Li didn't want to marry Mei-lin because he didn't love her. just as a friend and as a cousin but she didn't know who Li really loved.although she had the slightest idea.  
  
Ok, well let's go then!!! Mei-lin said grabbing onto Li's arm even though he didn't like it. Sakura was walking beside Tomoyo blushing slightly whenever she thought about Yukito-san. Every few seconds Li would glance over at Sakura, blushing, ignoring everything that Mei-lin was saying to him. Tomoyo then caught notice of Li looking at Sakura so he jerked his head away with a furious blushing face.  
  
"Hmmm.." Tomoyo thought. "Oh, look! Let's take a group picture!" Mei-lin yelled as she rushed into the photo shop with Li. "That's a great idea!" Sakura yelled. So they all rushed into the photo room. They took 4 pictures all together. The first picture had Mei-lin holding onto Li's shoulders with Sakura and Tomoyo below them smiling.  
  
The second picture was also Mei-lin holding onto Li's shoulders but the camera frame was more closely this time. There were Tomoyo and Sakura below them again, except Sakura was blushing because of Yukito. Syaoran was glancing at Sakura with a soft blushing face. The last picture had Sakura and Syaoran side by side with Mei-lin and Tomoyo below them. Sakura has a surprised look on her face looking at Li, while Li had a blushing face, face down. The rest are smiling.  
  
Finally, they finished taking pictures and were ready to go home. Suddenly, the sky went dark and rain started to pour on them. "Oh no!!!" I don't have an umbrella!" Mei-lin yelled. "It's not that big a deal, Mei-lin, it's just rain." Li replied.  
  
"Oh. what are we going to do, we can't get wet." Sakura said sadly. "Yeah. and I didn't bring my cell-phone here, so I can't call my limousine." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Well our apartment is closest from here, so maybe we can go there!" Mei- lin said happily. So they all ran to the apartment, not caring to talk and went to Li and Mei-lin's place. "Wei isn't going to come until tomorrow, so we have the whole place to ourselves." Mei-lin said.  
  
"Oh!!! I have to call my house to tell my dad that I'm at your place!" Sakura suddenly said. "Oh! Me too" Tomoyo said. First it was Sakura. "Bring.Bring.hello? This is the Kinomoto resident." Her brother replied.  
  
"Oh Touya-chan! It's Sakura, I just called to let you know that I'm over at Li and Mei-lin's place, I'll be home in a little while, ok?" Sakura said. "WHAT!!!! YOUR AT THE BRAT'S PLACE??????!!!" Touya screamed so loudly, Sakura had to pull the phone away from her ears.  
  
"Oh!!! Just tell dad!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and hung up the phone quickly with a very angry face. Just then, she saw Li, Mei-lin and Tomoyo staring at her. "Hoe? Gomen, it's just that my stupid brother always gets angry when I mention Li, I'm really sorry. he's just too overprotective of me.." Sakura said.  
  
After Tomoyo called they decided to sit down and talk. "So, what did you guys do in Hong Kong? Was it fun? Sakura asked. "Yeah, of course! They celebrated out marriage!!!" Mei-lin screamed, again with the goggle eyes at Li. Li just looked away with an angry and an embarrassed face, but Sakura smiled at them sweetly. 


	2. Realization of Love

kAoMi: Hello, Minna-san!!! NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I AM SOSOSOSO MISERABLE!!! I finished this story a LONG LONG time ago, but I DELETED THE COPY BY ACCIDENT!!! And it was at least 30 pages long!!!! HOW CLUMSY CAN I GET???? Well, I was going to cry until I realized that I had another copy of the story printed out!!! Yeah!!! But booh also cause.now I have to type the whole thing over again!!! Well, anyway, this is the second chapter.I WAS going to type this in the first chapter "reunion of friendship" but I forgot.hehehe.but.I hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Realization of Love  
"I'm sure.that you'll make a great couple someday." Sakura said to them, smiling gently. This made Li to furiously blush. So he quickly stood up and said  
  
"I...I have to go for a sec.I.I'll be right back!" and walked to his room. "Syaoran-kun!!!" Mei-lin yelled but LI just ignored it. "What.what is wrong with me?" he said to himself. "Why.why can't I get her out of my head???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and fell on his bed with an arm over his head.  
  
"It's been awhile.since we all met." Syaoran thought as he softened his eyes. A flashback came to him when he saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye in the classroom. She was giggling softly while talking to Tomoyo, and drawing pictures. Li's face became a bit red as he continued to stare at her. "It's been.4 years." he murmured softly.  
  
He then slowly closed his eyes, and images of Sakura popped into his head, smiling at him sweetly. "Syaoran-kun!!!" "Syaoran-kun!!" Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said in his head. He then opened his eyes again, with a blushing face and frowned a bit. "Could..could it be that I-I love her?" The sudden thought took his breath away and he gasped almost instantly.  
  
"Li?" a voice said. "H...huh?" Li gasped and quickly stood up from his bed to look who it was. It was Tomoyo. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Tomoyo. "Uh.sure." he replied with a husky voice.  
  
"I excused myself by saying that I had to go to the bathroom." Tomoyo said. "Oh." Li replied slowly. "Listen Li, I want to know something which might be very important to you, but I promise that I'll keep this secret if you tell me.ok?"  
  
Tomoyo said to him looking directly at him. "W.What do you mean?" Li asked in a really puzzled way. "I mean.do you.like Sakura?" Tomoyo said a bit quietly this time. Then, in the heat of the moment, Li's eyes got really wide and he instantly yelled  
  
"W.WHAT???" Ignoting this, Tomoyo just softened her eyes and said gently, "Li, It's ok, I won't tell anyone.but do you?" She asked again, more seriously this time. Li didn't know what to say. He was just sitting there staring at Tomoyo with a furious blushing face. Then he said slowly.  
  
"I.I.I do." very quietly. When he said this, Tomoyo knew instantly how he like Sakura. It wasn't friendship love that he felt for her.I twas.more then that.  
  
Then, Tomoyo smiled and said "Ok, I always thought that you did because of the way you always acted around her." Tomoyo said. "If you love her.then you should tell her.Li-kun." Tomoyo said still smiling at him.  
  
Li looked up at her, blushing and then looked away. "I.I don't know why but- Sakura is-she won't.she's always in my head.and.and I can't remove this feeling form me." he said with a half sad, half blushing face.  
  
"Well.do you want this feeling to be gone, Li?" Tomoyo asked sadly. Li looked up at her and said "N.NO, but I can't help feeling this way."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Tomoyo opened it. It was Sakura. "Um.Mei-lin just wanted me to come to check on you guys because you didn't come back.what are you guys doing in here?" Sakura said quietly with a puzzled face. Tomoyo just stood there, when suddenly Li came up right in front of her with a furious blushing face. Sakura almost stepped back with a very surprised face.  
  
"I-I." Li stammered, looking directly into Sakura's eyes. "LI!!!!!" Mei-lin yelled as she hugged Li, making him fall down onto the ground. "Mei-lin!, I told you to NEVER DO THAT!!!" Li yelled back at her. Mei-lin just ignored him and tugged onto Li's arm, while Li struggled to get free from it. He then looked up at Sakura who was giggling at the sight, and blushed again.  
  
"Sakura." he thought. He quickly shook his head to remove the thought form his head but without success, the image of Sakura kept popping into his head. Sakura, a curious girl stared at Li, wondering why the tall boy was acting so strange. Mei-lin just looked at Li, frowned, then looked at Sakura. She felt uncomfortable because of this.  
  
"Come onLi!" Let's go!" Mei-lin yelled pulling him towards the door. Tomoyo just stood there looking at them go with a curious face and then turned to face Sakura, smiling kindly. Sakura kept her puzzled mask on and walked up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Um.what was that all about? I thought that Syaoran-kun was going to tell me something.what was he going to say, Tomoyo?" she asked. Tomoyo just giggled quietly and said "you'll find out someday!" and grabbed Sakura's hand, and headed towards the door.  
  
When they all got to the living room, Li and Sakura sensed something very powerful nearby. "Huh? What's this force?" Sakura yelled. "I don't know, but it's definitely a strong force." Li replied, with a sudden serious face.  
  
"What.What's going on Li?" Mei-lin said with a trembling voice. Tomoyo had a surprised look on her face as well. "Do.Do you think it's a clow card?" Tomoyo asked. "A Clow card???? That's impossible! We captured all the Clow cards 4 years ago!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"huh????!!! I feel it!!! I feel the force coming from." Sakura yelled and rushed outside not caring to finish her last sentence. Everyone knew what she was going to say. "Huh?? I can fell it right here!!!" Sakura yelled to Li. Just then, she took out her star key. She narrowed her eyes slightly when the evil force became stronger and stronger. 


	3. Meet Nashiko, the Destroy Card

"O, key of the star, let your powers burn bright and reveal your true self to me. I Sakura command you! Release!!!" she yelled as wind surrounded her. "Li! Tomoyo, Mei-lin, go and hide somewhere, this is an evil force , and it might hurt you!!!" She yelled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something like lightning hit Sakura.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" she yelled, screaming in pain. "SAKURA!!!" Li yelled, running towards where she was to catch her worn out body. "Are you ok, Sakura?" Li said as little drops of tear filled his eyes.  
  
"I.I'm fine. I can still stand up.. Syaoran-kun. go and hide somewhere with Tomoyo and Mei-lin.." she said quietly to him. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you fight this alone!!!" Li yelled. Just then, they heard a piercing laugh coming from behind them. Li jerked his head to look where he heard the evil cackling from. When he saw who it was he was shocked. It was a women with long white hair dressed all in black with evil eyes that shined like fire.  
  
"You stupid little fools." the women said to Li and Sakura, staring at them with fiery red eyes. "You came here to stop me, didn't you!!!" she spat and began to lift up her arms, pointing with her fingers directly at them.  
  
"Who.Who are you!!!??" Li yelled at the women with a very angry face. "Who? You're asking ME who I am?" the women said with an angry tone in her voice. "I am Nashiko the DESTROY card!!! Clow Reed's worst enemy!!!" she spat.  
"Before Clow Reed ruled over the Clow cards, I decided to turn against him because I didn't want to be his slave!!!" but that stupid FOOL thought that he could take control of me again by ordering KEROBEROS AND YUE TO ATTACK ME!!!!! And I could NEVER accept that!!!" she spat.  
  
Li and Sakura just watched the women in shock, unable to believe what they just heard. Tomoyo was supporting Mei-lin, who had fainted from the horrible sight. Both of their faces were very pale with fright, not daring to say anything.  
  
"Now.." Nashiko said as she began to point her fingers towards Syaoran and Sakura. "Huh??!!!!" Li yelled as his eyes began to go wide. Huge beams of light began to form from her fingers, and shot straight towards where they were. Luckily Li quickly grabbed Sakura's body, jerking away from the terrible beam.  
  
"I...I WON'T let you HURT US!!! Li said as he put one of his arm in front of Sakura, who was behind him with a very shocked face. "Force, know my plight!!! Release the light!!! Lightening!!!" he yelled, as huge waves of lightening formed from his sword, heading towards Nashiko. Without any luck, Nashiko's energy just absorbed it.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Li yelled. "You foolish boy, you think that you can stop ME???" Nashiko yelled. Then, it was Sakura's turn. She took out her key and said her incantation.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces gather around, help transform these mighty cards, wood and thunder reveal your true self to me!!!!" Wood and thunder!!!" She yelled, as the wood card and the thunder card flew towards where Nashiko was. Again, nothing happened, her energy just absorbed it.  
  
"W.WHAT?? Nothing happened, there's.. there's some sort of A SHIELD BLOCKING HER !!!" Sakura yelled. "aaaaahhhhhgggggrrrr!!" Li growled and used one of his magic again. "Force, know my plight , release the light, Thunder, and Lightening!!!!!! He yelled, as both of the forces attacked Nashiko. The women gave them an angry look, and began to fly up into the sky. Li and Sakura just stared at her, and kept using their magic.  
  
"Nothing is HAPPENING!!! Sakura yelled at Li. "None of our magic seems to be EFFECTIVE!!!!!!! He yelled back. As Nashiko began to fly higher and higher, she stopped suddenly and looked at the sight below her, chuckling. "You FOOLS!!!" she yelled as she pointed at them again. A powerful blast came from her hand as it began to head straight towards Li and Sakura.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sakura and Li yelled as they ran away from the powerful blast. Finally, as the blast faded, Li looked up at the evil women, narrowing his eyes, growling. Sakura also had a very angry face. Both of their clothes were torn, with scratches and bruises all over her body.  
  
"Huh!!" Sakura suddenly gasped, making Li look at her. "I..I can use the sword card to break her energy shield!!!" Sakura yelled. "But what if it isn't strong enough!!!!?? And even if it was how are you going to get up there?" Li yelled back.  
"I'm going to try, and I'm going to CAPTURE THAT CARD!!! I'm going to use the fly card!!!" Sakura yelled. "but.. but you're going to get hurt!!!" Li yelled back, with an anxious look on his face. "Li, don't worry, just trust me, I KNOW I can do it!!" Sakura said. Li just stood there for a little while looking at her, still with an anxious look.  
  
"Ok, but BE CAREFUL!!! He said, and then said more quietly "I.I don't know what I'd do without you..." looking at the ground with a sad and a blushing face. Sakura just stared at him, with a surprised face, and finally said  
  
"Syaoran-kun. don't worry, I'll be alright, just trust me." Sakura said, smiling. Li looked up at her, slightly blushing, with a worried face. After awhile, his face got more serious and he said "Alright, capture that card, Sakura!!!".  
  
Sakura just nodded and called on her fly, and sword card. As wind surrounded her, huge, beautiful white wings began to spread out from her back, while her staff changed into a sword. Then she flew up in the air, with an angry face, gripping tight onto her sword. When Sakura got close enough to Nashiko, she held up her sword and charged straight towards her. Unfortunately, Nashiko just moved away from her and yelled  
  
"You STUPID GIRL!!! Do you really think that you can defeat me, with that sword? You'll never be able to defeat me!!! I'll kill you, and ALL OF YOUR FOOLISH FRIENDS, AND FAMILY!!! And then, I'm going to destroy EVERYTHING!!!" she yelled, with a furious face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the evil women.  
  
"I'll NEVER LET YOU!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she yelled, with her sword held up high heading towards Nashiko once again. The women moved again, and gave an evil grin. She pointed her fingers to Sakura and shot a powerful beam at her.  
  
"HUH???!!!" Sakura gasped, and quickly moved away. "AAAAHH!!!" Sakura yelled a piercing scream, when the beam had got her left arm. Blood began to drip slowly, from her arm. "AAHHH!!" she yelled again, and supported her injured left arm with her right arm, squinting one of her eyes because of the pain.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!" Li yelled from below, when he saw the horrible sight. Then he quickly looked at Nashiko, grinding his teeth. "Why.why YOU!!!!!!!" he yelled, with a furious face. By the time he said that, he took out his sword and said  
  
"force know my plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT!!! WIND!!!!!!". Wind flew towards Nashiko, to carry her down to the ground again. Li was thinking that when she came down to the ground again, he could slice through Nashiko's energy shield to break it. He also thought that by using the time card, he can stop time, so he can break through her shield without getting hurt by her. When, the wind finally got close to Nashiko, her energy shield just reflected it.  
  
"What????!!!!" Li yelled in anger. "aaaahhhhaa.." Li said, as he began to collapse into the ground. "Syaoran-kun!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "I..I don't think that I can stand up. but.. I have to help Sakura.arrrrghhh." Li said.  
  
"LI!!!!!!!!" he heard a voice. It was Tomoyo and Mei-lin. "ARE YOU OK????!!!" they screamed, their faces pale and soaked with tears. He was worn out because he had used too much of his magic. Sakura then got very mad, and jerked her head away from Li to look at Nashiko. Nashiko was chuckling evilly, enjoying the sight that lay before her. Again she charged with her sword, but missed. Nashiko sent her blast again, but Sakura missed it.  
  
"I have to use the shield card to protect myself, but I can't use three cards all at once. By the time, I use the shield card, I won't be able to slice through Nashiko's energy ball.Oh, I wish that Yue and Keroberos were here..I don't know if I can do this alone."  
  
Sakura thought as drops of tears began to fall from her eyes. Li forced himself to watch Sakura, trying her best to fight Nashiko, but keep getting hurt. Li was struggling to get up from the ground, but was too weak. Tomoyo and Mei-lin were crying and screaming because Sakura was getting hurt.  
  
"LI!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. Li jerked his head to look who it was. It was Keroberos and Yue. "WHAT HAPPENED????!!!!" Keroberos yelled. "I can't explain everything now, JUST LOOK UP THERE!!!!!!" Li yelled back. Yue and Keroberos gasped when they saw what was happening. Then, without hesitation, they quickly flew to where Sakura and Nashiko was. Sakura was fighting Nashiko with her sword without any success. Suddenly, red balls of fire and blue diamonds began to head towards Nashiko. They were from Keroberos and Yue. Sakura saw who it was, and filled with joy.  
  
"Keroberos, Yue!!!! Where were you???" Sakura yelled. "We caught sight of Li, when we felt a strong force nearby, he was hurt badly!!! Anyway, who is she????!!! Keroberos yelled, looking at Nashiko.  
  
"She's Nashiko, the destroy card!!!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT??? THE DESTROY CARD???!!!!! THAT'S THE CARD THAT TURNED AWAY FROM CLOW REED YEARS AGO!!!!!!" Yue yelled. By this time, Nashiko glared at Keroberos and Yue, and sent great energy balls to each of them, including Sakura. Luckily, they all missed.  
  
"YOU ARE THE TWO WHO ATTACKED ME YEARS AGO!!! KEROBEROS AND YUE!!!" Nashiko yelled, grinding her teeth. "NOW I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!!!" she screamed. Suddenly, Sakura just remembered something.  
  
"OH, MY GOODNESS, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE VOID CARD!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT????????!!!!!!!" Keroberos and Yue yelled. "the.THE VOID CARD????!!!!!" Nashiko yelled. "THAT. THAT'S THE CARD THAT ALSO CAUSED DESTRUCTION!!!! YOU.. YOU CAUGHT IT???????!!!!!!!" Nashiko yelled at Sakura.  
  
"Uh, huh!!!" Sakura said. "and now, I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF AND CAPTURE YOU AS WELL!!! Because the void card is the STRONGEST CARD THAT I HAVE!!!" Sakura yelled with full confidence in her voice. Nashiko just stared at her with a shocked face. Suddenly, the confidence dropped, when Sakura just realized something.  
  
"wait.. if I use the void card, I'll pass out because the void card uses so much of my energy. I'll lose my wings and fall down or get blown away because of Void's and Nashiko's great power!!!!!!" Sakura thought.  
  
"No, I have to do this, for me, and all my friends!!!!!" Sakura yelled, with confidence again. Before summoning the Void card, Sakura held the card close to her chest, and closed her eyes and prayed. 


	4. Void vs Nashiko

Chapter 4: Void vs. Nashiko  
  
"Void card.. Please help me to defeat Nashiko, for the sake of me, my friends and family.." Sakura prayed. Then, Sakura opened her eyes again and with her wand, she said " I call upon the power of my star!!!!! Ancient forces near and far!!! Void card reveal your true self before me and draw your power from my light!!!!!!! VOID!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Huge winds surrounded the Void Card, as it transformed into it's true self. The Void card then turned around to face Sakura, her master. "Sakura, I'll try my best to defeat Nashiko." she said smiling. Sakura just stared as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Ok..." Sakura said quietly. Then, the Void card turned around to face Nashiko, and gave her an angry look. She then attacked Nashiko with all her might. Huge beams of light and wind began to form around the two powerful cards.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHAAA!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she began to get blown away from the wind. Yue quickly came, and grabbed Sakura, heading towards the ground where Li, Tomoyo and Mei-lin were. Keroberos followed them from behind. By the time they all safely got to the ground, Sakura fainted. Her wings had disappeared and blood stains were all over her.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo and Mei-lin screamed and headed straight for her, crying hysterically. "a.ARE YOU OK????!!!!!" they screamed with fear. Sakura didn't say anything. "w.what's WRONG WITH HER??!!!!" Mei-lin screamed at Keroberos, shaking Sakura. Tomoyo just covered both of her hands over her mouth, eyes bulging out because she had cried so much.  
  
"is..is she.." Tomoyo stammered, eyes getting wider. "NO!!!!!!!! SHE'S NOT!!!!!!" Yue yelled back. "she just fainted because she used so much magic!!!!!!!!!!" Keroberos yelled.  
  
"LI!!!!!!!!!" Mei-lin screamed heading for straight for him. She crashed into him, crying with fright. She was hugging him tight, then slowly loosened her grip. "are.are you ok?" Mei-lin said looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"I.I'm fine..." Li said, squinting one of his eyes. He then jerked his head towards Sakura, who was still fainted. Her clothes were torn, her creamy, white skin scratched and bleeding, and had bruises everywhere on her body. Tomoyo was beside her, holding Sakura's hand, as tears continually dropped from her eyes.  
  
"s.SAKURA!!!" Li yelled, as he ran towards her with Mei-lin. When they got there, Li grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her. "wake up!!!!! WAKE UP SAKURA!!!" Li yelled, as he slowly pulled her close to his chest, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Sakura, you IDIOT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO UP THERE, AND GET HURT!!!!!! YOU PROMISED ME . you promised me that you wouldn't get hurt.. " Li thought. Then, huge flashes of light, beamed above them, where Void and Nashiko were fighting. Everyone looked above, with shocked faces. Void's energy and Nashiko's energy were both so great, no one could tell who was stronger. They attacked each other with huge energy balls, which sent great winds to the ground every time they threw it at each other.  
  
"I will NEVER let you win!!!!!!" Void screamed. "Let's just SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!!" Nashiko yelled. Then, Void created a huge ball of energy preparing to throw it at Nashiko. Nashiko also created a powerful energy ball, about the size of Void's. Then, they screamed, "TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!", and threw the two massive balls at each other. Li, Sakura, Mei-lin, Tomoyo, Yue and Keroberos were watching helplessly. They didn't bother attacking Nashiko because they knew that they couldn't win.  
  
"ARRGGGGGGRRRRHHHH. we HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!" Li yelled at Keroberos and Yue. "BUT WHAT CAN WE DO? NONE OF OUR POWERS ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HER!!!" Keroberos yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, a very big blue energy shield surrounded Nashiko, electrical currents going around it. Nashiko was chuckling loudly, as the blue energy shield got bigger and bigger. Void saw this and didn't give up. She narrowed her eyes, and gave Nashiko a very angry look. A huge yellow energy shield surrounded Void, shining so brightly everyone below had to look away.  
  
"I.I WON'T give up!!!." Void said to Nashiko, as her yellow energy shield kept getting larger and larger. Nashiko, just gave back an evil grin at Void, twisting her lips tightly.  
  
"H...HUH~!!!!! no..NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yue yelled. "WHAT!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG!!!!?????" Li yelled at Yue. Yue just watched what was happening in shock, his eyes getting wider by the second. "they...they ARE GOING TO KILL US ALL WITH ALL THAT POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keroberos screamed. They looked above again, and saw that Void's energy ball and Nashiko's energy ball were equal in size. Huge wind went around it, making everyone down below get pulled back.  
  
"e.EVERYONE!!!!!! GO HIDE BEHIND THE BUSHES!!!!" Keroberos yelled, as he quickly got Li and Sakura on his back. Yue grabbed Tomoyo and Mei-lin, heading straight for the bushes.  
  
"I'll defeat you.." Void said, with an angry look. Nashiko just chuckled, and gave Void an evil look. Then, as their powers grew stronger and stronger, and their energy balls got bigger and bigger, Void and Nashiko couldn't control their powers anymore. "THIS.THIS POWER!!!!!" Nashiko screamed, while Void was squinting one of her eyes, because of the immense power.  
  
"THEY..THEY ARE GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!!!" Li yelled. The whole crowd watched in shock, while Tomoyo and Mei-lin were screaming at the top of their lungs. No one could calm them down. Suddenly, everything became quiet, and then...  
  
"whooosh.......BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ah..AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" void screamed, as Nashiko did as well. Then, everything went so bright, no one could keep their eyes open. Li grabbed Sakura and hugged her tight, to protect her. Tomoyo and Mei-lin's scream couldn't be heard anymore, because the sound of the bang was much louder. Yue grabbed Tomoyo and Mei-lin as tight as he could and spread out his wings on top of them, to protect them. Keroberos spread out their large wings and covered Li and Sakura. Sakura was still fainted.  
  
Light covered up everything, nothing could be seen, and everyone was fainted. Void or Nashiko was no where to be seen. "a...aaaaaaahhhh.." Li groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was hurt, and very tired. He couldn't move. "where...where is everyone???" Li said quietly. He couldn't see clearly, because he kept closing his eyes every now and then, but finally managed to see. He seemed to be on a flat surface, "yes.this is the ground..but I can't..aaaaahhh my head.." he groaned some more. "I can't remember what just happened...." he said, as he tried to stand up. He opened his eyes more, and saw a figure on the ground as well. It was Mei-lin  
  
" M.Mei-lin??? Where...where.are Sakura, Tomoyo and..Keroberos????.." he said as he slowly headed to where they were. As he got closer, he shook Mei-lin as hard as he can. He slapped her a few times to wake her up. "Meilin..wake up!!!!! Wake UP!!!!!" he yelled. He couldn't yell loud enough because he was too weak.  
  
Finally Mei-lin slowly opened her eyes and looked at Li. "huh??..Li..." Mei- lin said as she tried to stand up. "what...what just happened???...where is everyone...and where's void and Nashiko?.....ahhhh" she groaned. "ahh..AAAAHHH!!!!" she yelled as she felt her arm. Mei-lin's arm had blood and scratch marks on it.  
  
"Mei-lin!! are you ok? What's wrong..?" Li asked with a worried face. "My. my arm, I can't move it, it hurts every time I do.." Mei-lin said as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Here..try to support it with your right arm." he said to her kindly. "but.where's Sakura, and...the others???.." Mei-lin asked with a pale face. "I...I don't know, Mei-lin." Li replied back. Then, they heard a groaning sound coming from behind them. "aahhhhhh." they heard. They quickly turned around and saw Yue. He was hurt and weak.  
  
"Y.Yue!!!" Li yelled as he ran towards Yue with Mei-lin. "are you ok..?" Li asked. "I...I'm fine." Yue said. Suddenly Yue stood up almost instantly, with his eyes wide. "I know..I can't fine the others either.." Mei-lin said to Yue. "what...what happened to void and Nashiko??" he asked with a serious face.  
  
"I.I don't know!" Li yelled. "I think that we should start looking for the others..they should be close by..." he said. Yue still had a serious face. After awhile he suddenly said "COME ON!!!!!!!!" and started to fly straight towards the bushes. Li and Mei-lin didn't bother asking where he was going. They just ran as fast as they could, and followed Yue. 


	5. Nashiko captured, Battle won

Chapter 5: Nashiko captured, battle won  
  
"I...It's so cold...." Sakura said very quietly. She was shivering. "Li....Tomoyo...Yue..where are they???..." Sakura said. "I'm..I'm so tired..and alone...." She said as drops of tears fell from her face. She was surrounded by trees and no one was in sight. "wait... that's." From far away, she could see Tomoyo, and Keroberos. Sakura gasped at the sight because they were both fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo!!! Keroberos!!!!!! I..I hope they're..not hurt..but....where.where are Mei-lin, Li and...Yue????...." Sakura said. She couldn't talk properly because her mouth felt so dry. She slowly tried to stand up, but couldn't. She moved her fingers one by one, slowly. Then, moved her body. She squinted and finally managed to stand up. Her left arm was still hurt badly, and she was too weak to walk properly. She first went to Tomoyo, who was fainted. Sakura was crying silently, as she knelt down beside Tomoyo. "T..Tomoyo.wake up, wake UP!!!!" Sakura yelled as she shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and faced Sakura.  
  
"Sakura...??" she said quietly. Everyone was hurt and weak. "What..what just..happened? and..where is everyone???." she said and moaned some more. Some scratch marks and blood stains were all over Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as they started to pour out.  
  
"I..I don't know Tomoyo..but.I'm so sorry that I had to let you go through all this!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she hugged her best friend. Just then, they heard a groan beside them. It was Keroberos.  
  
"K.Keroberos!!!!" Sakura yelled as she made her way to him. "Are you alright??..tell me ...tell me what happened..please!!!! Keroberos!!!." Sakura yelled.  
  
"Void..and Nashiko were fighting...when suddenly..everything went white..like light..." Keroberos said. Sakura was just staring at him with a shocked face, but didn't say anything. After awhile Sakura said "what.what do you mean, Keroberos? Are you saying...that Nashiko won. or what???." Sakura said. Suddenly, Sakura stood up and said "anyway...let's go and look for Yue and the others!!!!!" and she ran towards the woods.  
  
"Sakura!!! How do you know where they are????!!!" Tomoyo yelled from behind. Then, Keroberos yelled "I sense Yue's magic somewhere around here!!!" and kept running. Sakura didn't say anything, and kept running with a serious face. "I.I hope that they're alright!!" she thought.  
  
*********************  
  
"How do you know where they are, Yue!!!" Li yelled from behind Yue. "I don't!! but I'm going to use my magic, so they can sense it!!!" Yue yelled back. No one said anything after that, and kept running. Mei-lin was supporting her right arm, so she couldn't run as fast.  
  
Finally they stopped and looked around. Right in front of them, they could see Sakura, Keroberos and Tomoyo running towards them. Then, they all stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Y.Yue, Li, Mei-lin!!!!" she said as her, Tomoyo and Keroberos made their way towards them. Sakura hugged Mei-lin and then Li. He blushed furiously as Sakura's body pressed close to his. He then hugged her back, without thinking.  
  
"are you ok??" Sakura said, looking up at him, as she loosened her grip. Li just blushed again and looked away. "I..I'm fine." he said, and slowly turned to face Sakura again. "But..are you alright???." he asked Sakura, with a worried face.  
  
"I'm fine.don't worry" she said smiling at him. This made him blush once more. Mei-lin just saw the sight with a sad face. Tomoyo looked at them with starry eyes, and thought "KAWAII!!!!!!" Mei-lin looked at the sight, and a sad frown appeared on her face. Tomoyo, then caught notice of her, also with a sad face.Then, everyone got serious, and faced each other.  
  
"So.what happened to Void and Nashiko!!!?" Keroberos yelled. "We don't know!!!" Yue replied.  
  
"aaahhhhhhh.." someone groaned. "Who. who was that???!!." Li yelled as he searched around him.  
  
Sakura then had a very pale look on her face, as she pointed towards the bushes. They couldn't see clearly but it was Void and Nashiko. Nashiko was the one who groaned.  
  
"It's..it's Nashiko and Void!!!!!" she screamed as she ran towards them. "NO. Sakura!!! Not too close!!!" Yue yelled. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked at Nashiko and Void.  
  
"Sakura!!! CAPTURE THAT CARD!!!!" Keroberos yelled. Sakura then said "RIGHT!!!" as she took out her wand. "O, key of the star, let your powers burn bright and reveal your true self to me, RELEASE!!!" she said as her key became a staff.  
  
"VOID AND DESTROY CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!" Sakura yelled as Void and Destroy card got sucked into the cards.  
  
"no.NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nashiko screamed as she tried to get away without success. Finally, the cards got captured.  
  
"I.I did it.." Sakura said quietly. "I.I DID IT!!!!! FINALLY!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she slowly fell down to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. "It's alright. she's just extremely tired." Yue said. "Finally!!! OUR TROUBLES ARE OVER!!!!!" Mei-lin yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'll take her home to rest." Li said with a blushing face. Mei- lin then looked at him with a sad face as her eyes filled with tears. Tomoyo then looked at Mei-lin, and made her way to her.  
  
"It's alright, Mei-lin..I know how you're feeling.." Tomoyo said as she took Mei-lin's hand. Mei-lin looked up at Tomoyo, but said nothing. Then, Mei-lin saw Li heading towards them.  
  
"I'll be taking Sakura home, and I'll be right back to the apartment to help you with your arm." Li said firmly, looking at Mei-lin. Then he carefully reached to hold Mei-lin's arm. "Are you ok there??" he asked. Mei- lin just looked at him back as she removed her tears. Li then noticed that she was crying and asked "what's wrong?". Mei-lin didn't want him to know so she just said "Oh.my arm hurts so badly.".  
  
"This must be a really serious wound, Tomoyo would it be ok if you take her to the apartment first? I think that her arm is hurt really badly." Li said to Tomoyo with a serious face.  
  
"yeah.I'll be glad to help." Tomoyo said as she smiled at him. "Thanks.." Li said as he made his way towards Yue, Keroberos and Sakura. "He...he really likes her.." Mei-lin said as more tears came rolling down her face, but she urged herself not to cry in front of Syaoran. "Come on, Tomoyo..let's go." she said as she headed for her apartment. Tomoyo just said nothing, but had a sad frown across her face, as she helped Mei-lin get to the apartment.  
  
*****************  
  
Li walked to where Sakura was, and put her behind his back. He blushed slightly because Sakura's face was so close to his. Her auburn hair fell gently across Li's shoulders. Yue and Keroberos just followed him from behind, not saying anything. They trotted slowly to Sakura's home. Suddenly, Li stopped.  
  
"How on earth am I supposed to explain this to her dad?" Li asked to Keroberos. "And even worse, to her brother?" he asked again. "Well. Yue can fly up to the window of Sakura's room outside, but if Touya and her dad sees her like this..then.I'm not really sure." Keroberos said with a frown.  
  
"Even if I did get her to her room, what if her window is locked?" Yue asked, with his arms crossed. "Maybe she can stay at my place." Li said. "Well, you could do that, but.. her dad and Touya will worry about her." Keroberos said.  
  
"Well. maybe Tomoyo can call her house from my place, and say that Sakura's at her house for the night.." Li said. "alright.." Keroberos said.  
  
"It's settled then, Sakura will stay at your house for the night." Yue said firmly. Li then said "I should have thought of this earlier before we came this far.". They said nothing more as they headed towards Li's house. Strangely, Yue didn't follow them.  
  
"Yue?" Keroberos asked him. "There's no purpose for me to follow you, so I will return to my borrowed form." Yue replied back. Then, Keroberos quickly yelled "NO, NO, YUKITO CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS OR SAKURA!!!". So, Keroberos and Li quickly ran away from him to get away from his sight. Finally Yue transformed to Yukito.  
  
"Huh? What in the world am I doing all the way out here?" Yukito asked himself. "I was just in my house." he said again. 


	6. Meilin's heart, and a painful truth

Chapter 6: Mei-lin's heart, and a painful truth  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mei-lin yelled a piercing scream as she burst with tears. "I can't. I can't believe that...that Syaoran loves Sakura!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she dug her head into Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo was stroking her head gently, with a sad face.  
  
"I loved him...I LOVED HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mei-lin said as she screamed again. "How.HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, I.I CAN'T STOP CRYING!!!!!!!!" she yelled, as tears poured out from her eyes. "but..but I CAN'T be mad at Sakura, or Li!!!!" Mei-lin said with her head on Tomoyo's lap. "Sakura is..she's so nice..."  
  
"I JUST CAN'T BE MEAN TO THEM NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF IT MEANS TO LOSE SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Mei-lin said as she screamed and cried once more.  
  
**********************  
  
Finally Syaoran, Sakura and Keroberos arrived at Li's place. "Well, we're finally here!" Keroberos said. Suddenly, Keroberos began to change back to his normal form. Li wasn't so surprised by this action.  
  
"Well.let's go in, then." Li said with a serious face. Kero followed him. No one said anything more, in the elevator. Sakura was still on Li's back, breathing softly on his ears. Her arms were gently around Li's shoulders with her beautiful auburn hair over her creamy white skin. Syaoran just blushed as he tried not to look at Sakura. Finally, they arrived at Li's house.  
  
"DING DONG!!!!!!" Li pressed the button of his apartment. Then, Tomoyo opened the door, with a puzzled face. "Hi Li, why did you bring Sakura here? I thought that you were going to take Sakura home." Li then replied "Well.I couldn't think of anything to explain to Sakura's dad..so. I thought that it was a better idea if she slept at my place for tonight.". He blushed as he said this because of Sakura. "I mean.how would I be able to explain the cuts and bruises that Sakura has?."he said again. "Well. come in then."She said as she opened the door more wider. Li gave her a friendly grin as he went inside. Kero just followed.  
  
Mei-lin was no where to be seen. "so. where's Mei-lin? is her arm alright now?" Li asked Tomoyo. "Oh. well. you see, she's sleeping." Tomoyo replied. Tomoyo wasn't completely telling the truth. Mei-lin was in her room, crying herself to sleep because of Li and Sakura.  
  
"Oh.I thought so." Li said, giving Tomoyo a grin. "Did you.?" Li asked, but Tomoyo knew exactly what he was about to ask her. "Yeah.I already called Sakura's house, and told them that Sakura's staying at my place for the night.I already called my house too, saying that I'm at Sakura's house." Tomoyo replied. Li was amazed because Tomoyo had figure out what he was just about to ask her.  
  
They stood silently for a few minutes, when Li suddenly said "so....what about Sakura?" he asked as he blushed. Sakura was sleeping behind Li's back. Her arms fell naturally over Li's shoulders. He blushed even more as he glanced at Sakura.  
  
"Well, just take her to your room Li.. I think that Sakura's too tired right now, so we should let her have a good sleep. Tomorrow, we can fix her wounds and yours too." Tomoyo said. Li blushed furiously because Tomoyo had just said he should take Sakura to "his room". Tomoyo was giggling by herself when she looked at Li's face. It was red as a tomato. Tomoyo then said "well.I'll be sleeping in Mei-lin's room ok?" and walked away. Her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she walked towards Mei-lin's room. Tomoyo knew what was wrong with Mei-lin, Li didn't.  
  
"Um...ok.." Li said as he went to his room, with Sakura on his back. When he went in, he carefully laid down Sakura to his bed. The walls of Li's room were all green, with a few decorations. There was his ancient Chinese robe on one of the walls. Li then looked at Sakura for a little while, blushing. He then slowly walked out of his room to go to Mei-lin's room.  
  
Mei-lin, are you in here?" he asked, as he knocked the door of her room. At that moment, Tomoyo was calming Mei-lin down because she was still crying. "Huh!!?" Tomoyo gasped, as Mei-lin slowly lift up her head. She got really shocked, and quickly wiped up her tears.  
  
"C...can you get the door for me Tomoyo??.." she asked with a trembling voice. She looked like she was going to burst into tears again. "Sure..Mei- lin." Tomoyo replied and got the door.  
  
"Um...I wanted to talk to Mei-lin for a little while.is that ok?" Li asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo just looked at him with a sad face, and finally replied "Uh.sure.." and walked out of the room.  
  
Mei-lin tried not to cry, she knew what Li was going to tell her. Li looked at Mei-lin with a shocked face. "Mei-lin! were you just crying?!!" he asked her. Mei-lin just looked at him for a little while and jerked her head away. After awhile, she nodded slowly. Li then sat down beside Mei-lin and asked why.  
  
Mei-lin didn't say anything for a moment, but soon finally replied with a husky voice. "Li, the reason is because.." she said as her lips trembled. Li just stared at her waiting for her to say something. "It's because.because.I know that..that.you love...Kinomoto-san." she said very quietly this time.  
  
When Li heard this he got really shocked and blushed. "H..how did you." he said, as Mei-lin cut him off. "Li, it's obvious that you love her, the way you act around her, the way you blush.." she said seriously as she looked at Li. She tried not to have a depressed face in front of Li, because it would make him worry. When he heard this, Li blushed even more. "I.I didn't notice it at first...but then.when I saw how you..you protected her." she said sadly, as she urged her tears not to come out.  
  
"But..Mei-lin." Li said, as Mei-lin cut him off again. "I know Li.I knew what you were going to tell me." she said, as tears slowly dropped from her bright ruby eyes.  
  
"Mei...Mei-lin." Li said as he looked at Mei-lin sadly. "Li..it's alright..it's not your fault that you love her..it's no one's fault." she said, with a trembling voice. Li was just looking at her sadly.  
  
"Well, our engagement is canceled then." she said, trying to sound serious. Mei-lin looked at the ground, as she quivered up her lips. Tears kept coming out from her eyes, but she just kept wiping them off. She then calmed herself and looked at Li.  
  
She then sighed a big sigh and said "I hope you tell her your feelings soon." she said, forcing herself to smile. "And tell me what her answer is in return." she said again. Li just looked at her with a sad face for awhile, but gave her a friendly grin afterwards. He then stood up from her bed and headed towards the door. His grin slowly disappeared as he went to the door.  
  
"Thanks..for understanding my feelings..Mei-lin." Li said, as he turned around to face Mei-lin. Mei-lin forced herself to smile once more at Li, and she did. Then, Li turned the doorknob and was out of her room. Tomoyo came out from the living room, and trotted towards Mei-lin's room.  
  
"Did you tell her?" she asked Li with a sad grin. Li looked at Tomoyo and replied "yeah..I did." with a sad frown as he looked down at the ground. "Oh." Tomoyo said also with a sad frown. "She..she won't be taking this easily..and so." Li said as he faced Tomoyo. "Can you help her?." Li asked, still with a sad face.  
  
"Sure, Li." Tomoyo replied with a small smile, as she went inside Mei-lin's room. Li gave her a slight grin, as he went in to his own room.  
  
When he went in to his room, he noticed Sakura and blushed. He quietly sat beside Sakura on his bed. "She.she's so beautiful...like an angel.my angel.." Li thought. "Baka!!!! What on earth am I thinking? She doesn't love me..." he thought again, when he came to his senses. Every time Li looked at Sakura, he felt that he was in a different world, and that he wasn't himself. It was as if Sakura drew his mind only to her.  
  
He kept staring at her face, and her hair. There were still scratch marks on it, but he didn't care. "She still looks beautiful to me..but poor Sakura." he thought, as he looked around at her scratch marks. He blushed as he met with her face again. He wanted so much to touch her skin, and her auburn hair. He wanted to smell the sweetness of cherry blossoms from her hair, hugging her tight.  
  
"If only...if only.." He thought. Then, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her soft lips. "Oh..Sakura, if only you knew how much I love you...I love you so much it hurts.." Li thought sadly. He jerked his head away and cursed himself silently in Chinese, because he hated himself for not telling Sakura how he truly feels.  
  
Then, he turned his head back to Sakura, who's eyes were closed shut, breathing softly. Li slowly reached his hands to Sakura's face, blushing in deep crimson. Sakura wasn't aware of this at all. Finally, Syaoran's fingers softly traced through Sakura's creamy white skin. He stared at her with his deep ruby-brown eyes, blushing like crazy. Then, he noticed her hair, as he brushed away a strand of her hair from her face.  
  
"That's it!!!!! I've had it! I can't take it anymore, I'm going to tell her tomorrow, no matter what happens!!!!!" he thought to himself. 


	7. Sakura's dream

Chapter 7:Sakura's dream  
  
"H..Huh??" Sakura said as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, everything was misty and fog was surrounding her. She looked below, and saw what it seemed to be a ground.  
  
"Where..where am I, is.is this a dream.?" Sakura said. She then noticed that her voice was echoing. Then, out of nowhere, she saw a boy about her age, with chestnut coloured hair and dark brown eyes. He was sitting down near the cherry blossom tree, looking sadly at the cherry blossoms in his hand. He was blushing hard, very hard.  
  
"D..do I know him? yes.I've seen him before.but I don't really know.." Sakura said. It was Syaoran, but in the dream, Sakura couldn't really figure out who it was. Suddenly, she felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks. Sakura got shocked, and touched her face softly. "Why..why am I.blushing.?" she said. Then, out of nowhere, she saw Yukito's figure.  
  
"Huh??!!" Sakura yelled, staring at Yukito. He was smiling at her warmly. She thought that it was strange because she didn't blush this time. Suddenly, Yukito's figure seemed to fade. Sakura noticed this and went after it. "No!!! wait!!! Wait Yukito!!!!" she screamed, but lost sight of him. Slow drops of tears fell gently down her face. Just then, she felt a warm aura coming near her.  
  
"This..this aura..it feels so warm." Sakura said as she softened her eyes. She slowly turned around and saw a figure standing in front of her. "Huh..?" Sakura said quietly looking up at the figure. There, in front of her was an incredibly handsome boy smiling down at her. Sakura suddenly blushed furiously, as she looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"Your..your eyes are...are so.beautiful." Sakura said as she softened her eyes more and looked at the boy, blushing. The boy just kept smiling as he embraced Sakura's body. Sakura was shocked and blushed a deep crimson red. Without thinking, Sakura hugged back. She could smell the sweetness of peonies around him.  
  
For some reason, she felt comfortable, so comfortable, she felt that she could stay like this forever. The boy slowly closed his eyes as he stroked Sakura's head gently. Then, he kissed it softly. Sakura was blushing like crazy Then, the boy slowly loosened his arms and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Who..who are you..?" Sakura asked, still blushing. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The boy slowly went close to Sakura's face, and kissed her lips softly. Sakura gasped at the sudden action, and blushed so much, her face felt like it was going to explode.  
  
The boy was still smiling, as he reached his hands to Sakura's face. He touched her creamy, white skin gently and said "you..are the one...". Then, the boy let go of Sakura, and faded into the light.  
  
"no..NO, WAIT!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could, following the boy. Then, everything went white, and Sakura couldn't see because of the brightness.  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!!" Sakura gasped as she quickly opened her eyes. She instantly stood up from the bed, and looked around. "Green..everything's green." she said, with her eyes wide. "Where..where am I?" she asked herself. Then, suddenly it came to her. "He..he told me..that I was the one." she said to herself. "What.what did he mean?." She said again. "That...that boy..and..that kiss.." She said as sudden heat reached her cheeks again.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura realized something. "Am..am I In LI'S ROOM!!!!!!!!" she shrieked. Finally she calmed herself down and slowly touched her face once more. "That.that kiss." she thought, as she blushed even more. 


	8. Trying hard to admit one's love

Chapter 8:Trying hard to admit one's love...  
  
"Oh!!!!! What.what happened to everyone!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, as she rushed out of Li's room. Everything was quiet. Nothing was to be heard, except for the ticking of the clock. She slowly, walked towards the living room. Suddenly, she heard a soft breathing coming from the couch.  
  
"Who.who could that be?.." Sakura said. She was a little scared. Finally, she went to the couch. There, lying down on the couch, was Li. "Huh?.. It's Li.." Sakura said. Again she blushed. Sakura got shocked at herself and touched her cheek. "I.I don't get it, why am I keep blushing?" she asked herself. Sakura calmed down after and sat down in front of Li, looking at him with a puzzled face.  
  
"Oh.poor Li, I must have put him through a lot of trouble." she said quietly with a sad face. "But.how on earth did I get here?" she thought as she looked around. Suddenly, Li made a soft moan and slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he realized that he was facing Sakura.  
  
"a.AHHHH!!! s.SAKURA!!!???" he yelled as he instantly got up from the couch, blushing in a deep crimson. Sakura got really shocked by this, and backed away from Li a bit, with a little gasp.  
  
"G.GOMEN!!! I..I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!!." Sakura instantly said, as she looked down at the floor, blushing with embarrassment. Li looked at her, also with a really shocked face.  
  
"It.It's ok.."Li said quietly, as he looked away. "It's now or never, I HAVE to tell her!!" Li said as he glanced at Sakura again. "S.SAKURA!!!" he suddenly yelled, which frightened Sakura. She looked at him with a surprised face and said "nani?" with a sweet voice.  
  
"A..A." he said, as he blushed furiously while looking at Sakura. Sakura just stared at him with a shocked face. Suddenly, they heard a door open and close from someone's room. A person walked slowly towards the living room. Li and Sakura quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Tomoyo.  
  
Li just looked away sadly, and glanced at Sakura again. She was still crouched down in a kneeling position. Li just sighed and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He was still blushing. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Li, and smiled at them. She knew what Li was about to say, but Tomoyo didn't want to tell Sakura how Li felt about her because she wanted Li to say it to her in person.  
  
Sakura then stood up slowly from her crouching position, and walked to Tomoyo. She glanced at Li now and then with a curious face as she walked towards Tomoyo, while Li looked at her slightly as well. It looked like Li was cursing himself because he was muttering something. Finally, she went to Tomoyo and asked her.  
  
"That was weird.I'm sure that Li was really going to tell me something this time." Sakura said with a grin. Tomoyo just smiled and patted her friend on her right shoulder and said "you'll soon find out." and walked away. Sakura found this strange. Then, as they were standing there, they saw Mei-lin come out of her room. She looked sad, and very depressed. She had cried even more after what Li told her. Sakura got worried and walked towards her.  
  
"Mei-lin. are you ok?" she asked with a worried look. Mei-lin looked up at Sakura and smiled. "I..I'm fine.don't worry.." she replied, as she walked to the living room. Her smile slowly disappeared into a frown.  
  
"Oh.." Sakura said with a puzzled expression, as she walked to the living room as well. Tomoyo and Mei-lin were sitting on the couch, looking at a piece of paper. Li was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. He glanced at Sakura and burned one of his fingers on the stove.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Li yelled a piercing scream. Mei-lin and Tomoyo looked at him in shock. He blew his finger as fast as he could. His face was red, and his finger was burnt. "Oh!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gasped as she ran towards Li. Again, Li was cursing himself because of his stupidity.  
  
"Are you ok???!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she touched Li's finger gently with a worried frown. Sakura was blowing it softly. Li blushed like crazy, as his eyes went wide. Mei-lin and Tomoyo was watching the two and thought "Sakura and Li makes a good couple.". Li didn't say anything for a moment, but just blushed a deep red. His eyes still wide.  
  
"I.I'm fine.." He finally said as he looked away from Sakura. Sakura then asked Mei-lin, "where's the first aid kit, Mei-lin?". Mei-lin pointed to a shelf, and Sakura dashed towards it. She got the first aid kit, and told Li to sit down. She took Li's finger again, which made him blush even more. She blew it again and put a little cast around it.  
  
"There, does that feel better?" Sakura said as she smiled at Li. Li blushed like a ripe tomato as he looked at Sakura. Sakura gave him a little surprised look, because he didn't say anything.  
  
"I.I'm fine!!!.." he replied. "That's good." Sakura said, smiling at Li again which made him blush softly. "Hey!!!!! Do you guys want to go to the fair today?" Tomoyo suddenly said. "Huh?" Li and Sakura both said as they looked at Tomoyo with a surprised look.  
  
"Sure!!!" Sakura suddenly said, cheerfully. "GREAT!!!! Let's go to the fair after breakfast!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura and Tomoyo both called their parents to tell them where they were going. "Yeah!!! We're going to the fair!!!" Sakura yelled, as Tomoyo and Mei-lin smiled at her.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone say "ahhhhh..that was a good sleep..". It was Kero. "mmmmm...that smells DELICIOUS!!!" he yelled as he flew towards where the pancakes were.  
  
"No Kero!!! They're not ready yet!!!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Kero's tail tightly. "awww, man!!!!!" Kero yelled. "Oh yeah..my clothes..." Sakura said as she looked at her clothes. They were ripped and she still had bruises and scratches. Mei-lin then said "no, don't worry about it, you can borrow my clothes.and you can keep them too!" Mei-lin said to Sakura. "thanks.." Sakura replied, smiling. "But.my scratches and bruises." Sakura said sadly as she looked around her body.  
  
Li then looked at Sakura, and said slowly "I'll.I'll fix that up for you." he said, blushing. "O, hohohohoho~~~" Tomoyo thought as she giggled by herself. "Oh.thanks." Sakura replied. Li then took the first aid kit and said "come to my room.it'll be easier to fix up your wounds there." he said quietly, as he went to his room. "sure." Sakura said.  
  
When they were in the room Li said "Lie down in my bed, so I can fix your wounds.". Sakura then lied down on his bed. Li blushed as he sat down near her. "Um.can you lift up your shirt.?" he said, as he looked at Sakura, blushing hard. He wanted to fix her wounds on her stomach.  
  
"Sure." she replied as she slowly lift up her shirt. Li choked when he saw this, and blushed until his head would explode. "A.are you ok, Syaoran- kun??.." she asked with a worried look. "H.huh? I.I'm fine." Li replied with a deep blushing face. Finally, he fixed up all of the wounds. "Thanks Li.your sweet" Sakura said smiling at him sweetly. This took his breath away. "She thinks..that I'm.sweet?!." Li thought as he blushed even more. "S..Sakura!!!!" he said with a harsh voice that scared Sakura. "Mmm?" She asked with a puzzled look. Li was blushing a brilliant red.  
  
"I.I.." He said with a serious and a blushing face. Sakura just stared at him with shock without saying anything. "Are you guys done yet? We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" they heard someone say. Again, it was Tomoyo. Li was feeling uncomfortable because every time he tried to tell Sakura, someone always interrupted. Sakura moved her head to look at Tomoyo and said "yep! We're done!!!" and made her way to the door. Just when she was about to leave, she turned around slowly and looked at Li with a puzzled grin. Li was forcing himself to look away, with a blushing face.  
  
"Baka!!!!!!" he thought to himself. Then he went out to the living room. Sakura dressed in the clothes that Mei-lin gave her. It was a blue dress with a little white bow in the front. There was a blue hat that went with it which was decorated with pink peonies. When Sakura came out and asked how she looked, everyone agreed that it was nice. 


	9. Trip to the fair and complicated love do...

Chapter 9: Trip to the fair and complicated love don't mix.  
  
Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as she saw Sakura. "You look so KAWAII!!!!!!!" she squealed. Sakura blushed because she was embarrassed. Li just looked at Sakura and looked away, blushing. Tomoyo just smiled at this. Mei-lin just gave him a sad grin, but shook her head afterwards. Sakura found this strange. "Well, let's go to the fair now!" Tomoyo said suddenly. So, they went to the fair by taking a city train.  
  
Sakura was staring out the window quietly with softened eyes. Mei-lin and Tomoyo was chatting lightly to each other. Li was standing up with his arms crossed. He quietly glanced at Sakura, still with his arms crossed. He was blushing softly as he saw this. She was staring at the Tokyo tower, thinking about the final judgement she had to go through back when she was 11 years old. Finally, they arrived at the fair.  
  
"We're here!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed cheerfully. Mei-lin didn't say much because she was still a bit depressed. Normally she would have clung into Li's arm shouting with joy. This time, she didn't. Tomoyo just smiled while Li had a serious face.  
  
"Let's go ride in the roller-coaster!!!!!" Sakura yelled, smiling at everyone. After they rode on the roller-coaster, they went to eat ice- cream. Then, they went to tons of other rides. They took some pictures as well. Mei-lin was smiling, while Sakura was hugging her tight, with a very happy face. Li was blushing at Sakura, who was standing beside Mei-lin. Tomoyo was smiling as she looked at Li. After, they rode on all the rides, it was time for them to go home.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home now." Tomoyo said. "Yeah.I guess so." Sakura replied. They all rode the train again and went back to their hometowns. "We're here." Sakura said. Li was frowning and was blushing. Mei- lin had a little unhappy grin while Tomoyo was just smiling.  
  
"Huh??" Sakura said as she asked what was wrong. Mei-lin just looked up at Sakura and gave her a smile. "Nothing." she replied. She went up to Li and also asked what was wrong. "Daijoubu desu ka?." she asked quietly. Li just glanced at her and blushed even more.  
  
"N..nothing.." he stammered very quietly, trying to avoid her gaze. He then looked up at Sakura, a little longer this time. He opened his boyish lips to say something, but closed it afterwards and looked away. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face and frowned slightly. She was also blushing.  
  
"Ok..well, I guess we'll see you around sometime!" Sakura said suddenly, smiling. Mei-lin smiled and said "yeah..well.bye then!" as she walked towards her apartment with Li. Li blushed and turned away from Sakura, and followed Mei-lin. Then, Sakura waved a little as she walked with Tomoyo. Sakura had a little curious grin on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't say anything at first but looked at Tomoyo quickly. "Well..it's just that..I don't know why...but..." she said with a sad face as she looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just had a puzzled look on her face. "Well.this might sound a little..surprising to you Tomoyo...but..I..I always seem to....get this...huge sentimental emotion over me...when...when..when I..look at Li..." Sakura said as she slightly blushed.  
  
"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo gasped with her eyes wide open. "Hoe??" Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo then calmed herself down and smiled at Sakura. "I. knew you would think that this was weird.." Sakura said as she looked at the ground.  
  
"No, Sakura.I don't find it weird.it's just that.I think that it's SOOOOOOOOO kawaiii." Tomoyo said "kawaii" very quietly so Sakura couldn't hear it. Sakura asked what she just said but Tomoyo replied "nothing." and smiled. Sakura told Tomoyo all about the dream she had recently in Li's house. Tomoyo gave her a little squeal and had starry eyes when Sakura finished telling her, her story. They finally split up and went their own ways to their house.  
  
********************  
  
"Why didn't you tell her Li?" Mei-lin asked him as she was walking with him. Li was just blushing while he was looking at the ground. Li just sighed and said slowly "I.I don't know..Sakura is..I don't think that...she'll be able to accept it..." with a sad face. Mei-lin softened her eyes and said "how do you know that??.how do you know if Sakura will accept your feelings or not??.".  
  
"Look!!! I'd rather not talk about this ok?" Li said harshly to Mei-lin. Mei-lin just narrowed her eyes at Li, and jerked her face away. "I'm just trying to help." she said with a trembling voice as tears started to roll out from her eyes. Li narrowed his eyes while he was looking at the ground and suddenly stopped while he was walking.  
  
"I'm sorry ok? It's just that..I'm already frustrated enough that I can't tell her." Li said. Mei-lin was still crying silently. Li looked up at her and sighed a big sigh. "Here.." He said as he gave her a green hanker- chief. "Don't cry, alright?" he said to Mei-lin. Mei-lin took the hanker- chief and dabbed her face to clean out her tears. They finally arrived at their apartment and went in. 


	10. Love revealed and Sakura's heart

Chapter 10: Love revealed and Sakura's heart  
  
The next day, Sakura decided to go for a nice long walk by herself. It was sunny, but it wasn't hot. She wore a blue tank-top with a light-brown skirt. Her hair was up in a nice long pony-tail. All her wounds were gone, and she was safe and sound. As she was walking, she noticed the big cherry- blossom trees near her street. She looked up at the big, beautiful cherry- blossom trees in awa and smiled at them. She closed her eyes slowly as she walked, feeling the light breezes that brushed against her delicate face. Then, as she crossed her street, she saw the most fascinating thing. From far away, Sakura could see Li sitting down under the cherry-blossom tree, holding a cherry-blossom.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!????" Sakura gasped as she saw this. "That..that's from my dream!!!!!" she thought, as she looked at the boy in complete shock. Suddenly, she blushed a deep crimson red, as she looked away slightly. She tried to calm herself down.  
  
"That..that boy from my dream...is..is SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!!!!??????" she thought as she gasped. "And...and the kiss..that was Li too!!!!!!!!????????" she was so shocked this time, she actually said it aloud herself. "Hoe??!!!!! Syaoran.Syaoran-kun..doushite..." she thought with a very red face. Li then looked around and noticed Sakura, standing still somewhere.  
  
"S...SAKURA!!!!!!!??????" he said loudly as he saw her. He instantly stood up from the cherry-blossom tree with a furious blushing face. Sakura wasn't aware of this, because she was looking somewhere else in her own zone.  
  
"I.I HAVE to tell her!!! Right here, and right now!!!!!!!" he thought as he ran towards Sakura. Sakura was looking at her own zone, blushing when suddenly she heard someone yell "SAKURA!!!!!!!". "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!????" she yelled loudly with sudden shock. She turned around quickly, and saw the same handsome boy she saw in her dream. It was Li. He was gasping from running so fast, and was blushing a deep red.  
  
"S.Syaoran-kun!!!????" she said as she faced him. Li stared at her, blushing and gasping for breath. Finally he calmed down. Sakura and Li were very close to each other. They were at least two feet apart from each other. Sakura gave a quiet gasp as she blushed.  
  
"I...I...have to...tell you something..Sakura.." he stammered very slowly, as he looked at Sakura very hard. Sakura was very shocked, but finally managed to ask slowly "n..nani??." in a cute little voice. Cherry-blossoms were falling gently on them from above. "Cherry.blossoms.." Sakura said slowly as she blushed slightly. Li still didn't remove his gaze from Sakura. He was blushing a lot it looked like he was going to faint any moment. He slowly squeezed the cherry-blossom he had been holding recently as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. Sakura slowly turned her head back to Li, as she blushed even more.  
  
"G.gomen..." Sakura said quietly, looking at the ground. Li scowled at himself, while looking at Sakura. The sudden action frightened Sakura, as she stepped back from him a little. Li then released his scowl as he began to look at her sadly, still blushing like a hot tomato.  
  
"N.nani?.Syaoran-kun?.." Sakura asked again. Both of their hearts were beating loudly. They were beating so loudly, they could hear it. "S...Sakura.." Li said with a sad frown, blushing. Sakura looked at him sadly as well, also blushing. Li then sighed very quietly and blushed even more.  
  
"You.you are my first love. Sakura." he said to her quietly, which took the young girl's breath away. Sakura gasped quietly, as her eyes got wider. In the heat of the moment Sakura yelled "Nani!!!!!????" because she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"What...what I mean to say is...is...ASHITERU SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, as he instantly grasped Sakura's thin body and kissed her lips softly. After this, he raced towards his apartment, without looking back at all. He couldn't stay, because if he did, he knew he would die in that spot because his heart would explode. Sakura was just standing there, unable to say anything. Her face was so red, no one could describe the redness. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt that it would explode. She slowly reached up to her mouth and touched it softly. She was still blushing like crazy.  
  
"S..Syaoran.." she whispered quietly in the wind. The wind was playing with her soft, auburn hair as cherry-blossoms surrounded her.  
  
"BAKA!!!!BAKA!!!!!BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Li screamed in his room. He fell on top of his bed with his arm over his head. He scowled and said quietly "How can I ever face her again?...". Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said as he growled. The door slowly creaked open as Mei-lin came in.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!! What are you screaming about!!!!????" she said with an angry tone in her voice. Li sighed a big sigh as he slowly closed his eyes. Mei-lin sat on his bed quietly, while she looked at him with a sad frown.  
  
"Tell me.." She said quietly, still with a frown. Li slowly opened his eyes as he opened his lips to say something. "I..I told Sakura.." he said very quietly but firmly. Mei-lin looked at him in shock and instantly asked "Doushite?..when?..what did she say in return?". Li narrowed his eyes and said "I ran away..before she could say anything..". "What!!? Why did you?.how are you going to know what her answer is?." she asked in surprise. Li didn't say anything, but just scowled.  
  
"I..I'm sure that she's going to...give me her answer soon.." he suddenly said. Mei-lin just gave him a strange grin as she slowly asked "Well..whatever her answer is...tell me..ok?". "k.." he said quietly. Mei- lin then stepped out of Li's room without a word after that. 


	11. Sakura's decision and true love

Chapter 11:Sakura's decision and true love  
  
Sakura was in her room, lying down on her bed. Her eyes were wide open, her face very red, and she was still touching her soft lips. Kero was sleeping so he didn't say anything.  
  
*flashback* The wind was blowing softly, in Sakura's hair as she was staring at Li with a furious blushing face. "What...what I mean to say is..is..ASHITERU SAKURA!!!" Li said as he kissed her lips softly. *end of flashback*  
  
"Ashiteru...ashiteru...ashiteru.." the word kept going through Sakura's head. She couldn't remove it from her mind. "It's...It's the same...from my dream.." She stammered slowly. "The boy was...Li..and he...he kissed me.." She said quietly, as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Could..could the dream..mean anything?." she asked herself slowly. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she said "could...it be that...that me and Li...are suppose to be together?...". She gasped, and slowly softened her eyes as she asked herself "but..but what's my feelings..for Syaoran-kun?".  
  
"I..I love him a lot...but...it's not the same..feeling.or.is it? " she said. "It's.It's not the same feeling I had for..Yukito-san.." she said again. "I..I don't.I don't know this feeling!!!" she said a bit louder this time. "Could it really be more..than..friendship love I have for...Syaoran- kun??." she asked herself quietly.  
  
"But..but he'll be so...so sad if..if I don't feel the same way about him." she thought. Sakura then closed her eyes slowly as she pictured Li and Yukito in her mind. She thought hard, to figure out her true feelings. "Yukito..Yukito-san." she said in her mind. Then, something struck her head.  
  
"The.the feelings that I have for Yukito are..are similar with feelings I have for...for my family.." she thought as small drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. Then, Li's picture came into her head. "Syaoran-kun.." she said as she blushed softly. "I..I..." Sakura stammered in her mind. "I..I do...love him." she said. "And..and it's not friendship love..it's more than that.." She thought. She then opened her eyes. Her face was soaked with tears.  
  
"Then...then all this time...the feelings that I had for Yukito-san were...were all a lie??." she asked herself as more drops of tears poured out from her eyes. She then closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
The next morning, Sakura decided to tell Li her feelings as well. She brushed her teeth and got all ready. She wore a white tank-top with blue shorts. She put a thin coat over her tank-top. Her hair was completely down. She looked at herself in the mirror with a puzzled look on her face. She blushed furiously as she began to think of Li.  
  
"I'm going to tell him..today." she reminded herself as she stepped out the door. Li was trotting slowly outside as he looked at the cherry-blossom trees. It reminded him of Sakura so he blushed as he looked at them. He was wearing a light green coat with light-brown pants. He was walking to Sakura's house. He was concentrating so much to what he should say to her.  
  
"Hi.Sakura? About.yesterday..I'm sorry.that I kissed you so suddenly." he thought. "NO, baka!!! That's not it!!!!" he said. "but..it was so tempting..her soft, pink lips.." he thought as he blushed furiously. "I...I wish she would feel the same way about me." he thought as he looked at the ground sadly. He suddenly scowled as he said "aaarrghhh. I shouldn't go to her house.but..I have to..I have to see her.." As he was walking, he bumped into someone. He gasped as he faced the person in front of him. "S..Sakura!!" he said.  
  
"Gomen!!!!" the person said. It was Sakura. She slowly lifted up her head. "Hoe!!!!!!?????" she yelled as she saw who it was. "S.Syaoran-kun!!!!" she yelled again. Li was just looking at her in shock as he blushed furiously. Sakura looked at him and softened her eyes.  
  
"I...I have to..tell you something too..." she said as she blushed and looked slightly away. They were really close to each other. They were both one foot apart. "Syaoran.Syaoran-kun.." she said as she looked in to his eyes. She felt as if she were being sucked into those warm, handsome amber eyes. Li was staring at Sakura too. He felt as if he can stare at those deep, beautiful emerald eyes forever. Sakura suddenly got out from her day dream as she looked away slowly.  
  
"A..Ashiteru too...Syaoran.Syaoran-kun.." she said as her face turned really red. Li's eyes got wide as he blushed furiously. "S...Sakura.." he stammered as Sakura slowly faced him. Li was calmed down a bit but was still blushing.  
  
"Arigatou.Sakura." he said warmly as he touched a strand of auburn hair from Sakura. Sakura just blushed in deep crimson. Then Li slowly reached Sakura's waist as he embraced it. Sakura was blushing furiously as she softened her eyes at Li.  
  
He slowly went close to Sakura, as he blushed slightly. They were really close, so close they could feel each other's breaths brushing against their faces. Sakura's eyes were half closed while Li went closer and closer to her. Sakura slowly embraced Li as well. Finally he touched Sakura's lips and kissed it passionately as cherry-blossoms flew all around them.  
KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~  
  
-The end-  
  
kAoMi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M FINALLY DONE MINNA!!! *AHEM* sorry about that.it's just that I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO happy right now. Minna-san, remember when I said that I DELETED the copy of my story by accident???? Well, guess what? Not only did I have the original copy printed out, I still had it in my computer!!!! Whoo-hoo!!!  
  
Well, the story is over as you can see and.I don't want to be rude but *blush* YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! AND A LOT OF THEM!!!! I WORKED SO HARD TO FINISH THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
*ahem, ahem* *blush* well, I hope you guyz liked my story, and remember.REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! And a little bit more nicely.PLEASE!!! 


End file.
